


Once Her Enemy

by not_so_average_fangirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_average_fangirl/pseuds/not_so_average_fangirl
Summary: While being held captive, Adora is forced to face her inadvertent enemy, Catra. Though bound and without her sword, Adora must remain focused on her mission. She can't succumb to Catra's allurement... no matter how badly the ache between her legs wants her to. (Catradora)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 324





	Once Her Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> *blows party horn* Welcome to my first ever Catradora fanfiction!
> 
> I've had this idea down for a long time, and it was initially supposed to be a long one shot, but with work and now my art, I have had very little time for writing. But alas! The first chapter is finally here!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

When Adora opened her eyes, she knew exactly where she was. After scanning the dimly lit room, her eyes flicked upward to find her wrists bound together by some kind of rope. She pulled at the restraint half heartedly and muttered a short groan against the cloth that was fastened over her mouth.

It wasn’t the first time Adora found herself in this position and she was sure it wasn’t going to be the last.

Instead of wasting her energy, Adora chose to relax and await the person she knew was responsible for her predicament. After a few silent moments, the sound of the large door cracking opening alerted Adora and she sat up straight, as best as she could.

The swish of a dark tail peeking through the door was the first thing Adora could make out and she inhaled sharply, knowing exactly who would be attached to that tail.

Catra pushed the large door open the rest of the way and entered the room, wearing one of her classic, confident smirks.

“Hey, Adora.”

Adora narrowed her eyes at the feline girl, wondering if she knew _exactly_ what she did to Adora every time she greeted her in that sultry tone.

“Catra,” Adora grumbled, the cloth still muffling her words.

Catra tilted her head to the side and her left ear twitched. “Sorry, what was that?” she asked, grinning at the way Adora just glared back at her. She stalked her way over to her and bent at the waist so she was at eye level with her prisoner. “Couldn’t hear you, Princess.” Catra hooked a finger behind the tied cloth and pulled down, freeing Adora’s mouth from it’s previous entrapment.

“You’re not going to get away with this,” Adora snapped, her brow furrowed in anger, earning another snicker from the Horde officer.

“Oh, Adora,” she grinned, placing a hand on her cheek. “I already have.” She dragged a pointed finger down Adora’s soft skin, letting the tip of her claw gently scratch at the base of her chin before standing up straight and placing a hand on her hip.

Adora continued to glare at her. “What are you going to do with me?” She noticed the way Catra’s eyebrow twitched at the question and a glint of something mischievous sparked in her mismatched eyes.

It made Adora swallow hard.

“Hmm…” The corner of Catra’s lip curved and her gaze narrowed. She tilted her head and grabbed her chin with her thumb and pointer finger, pondering the endless options she had in mind. “What **should** I do with you, Adora? What do you think?”

Adora pouted her bottom lip. “Let me go!” she demanded, lurching forward but getting caught by her restraints.

“Always so demanding,” Catra smirked. “That’s something we’re going to have to work on.” She turned away, letting her tail tease up Adora’s neck before walking over to the other side of the room. She stopped at a long wooden table and looked down at the large covered item that was lying on top of it.

When Catra lifted the item, the sound of clinking metal told Adora exactly what Catra was holding before the gray sheet that had previously been hiding it finally fell and revealed it.

“It’s a shame you don’t have **this–** ” Catra spun around and sure enough she was holding Adora’s sword. “To help you.” She used the tip of the sword to tilt Adora’s chin up and revelled in the way Adora gritted her teeth at her. “Looks like you really _are_ mine now, Adora.”

Adora jerked her head away with a grunt. “Why are you doing this?”

Catra’s eyes widened slightly, _“Why?”_ she repeated, snickering bitterly. “You really wanna know **why?”**

“Yes!” Adora pleaded, her heart pounding in her chest at their close proximity.

Catra’s brow furrowed and she reached out, grabbing Adora’s face aggressively. “Because you left me!”

Adora’s eyes widened and her brow curved as Catra’s words practically smacked her across the face. Catra had said it before, but with their circumstances now changed, the confession hit that much harder.

Adora was at a loss for words, unsure of what she _should_ say. Fortunately for her, the heavy moment didn’t last, because before Adora could even ponder a proper response, Catra was already smirking again.

“Don’t you remember all the good times we had together in the Horde?” she purred, softening her grip on Adora’s face as her tail came up to brush against her neck. “Don’t you miss me?”

“I–” Catra was so close, Adora could feel her breath tickling her face and she swallowed. “Of course I do.”

Catra tilted her head to the side as she processed Adora’s confession. Her tone was sincere and it surprised Catra how easy it was to get it out of her. Perhaps Adora truly was done with all the fighting.

Maybe this time it wasn’t going to take much for Catra to finally break her.

Catra reached out a hand and gently placed it on Adora’s cheek, holding her gaze.

“Then prove it.” The command was weak, just above a whisper, but it’s underlining weight made Adora’s eyes go wide.

“Wh–“ Did Catra really just say that? Could she possibly mean what it seemed she was implying? “What?” No. There was no way.

Adora’s quivered response brought out another snicker from Catra. “Oh, come on, Adora,” she smirked. “Don’t act so surprised. I know you want me.” She used the tip of her tail to boop Adora’s nose, “Don’t you remember all those times you stared at me in the showers?” and a low chuckle rumbled in her throat. “You thought I didn’t notice.”

Catra grazed her hand over Adora’s shoulder, letting it drag down her arm and across her chest as she slowly stalked around her.

“Or how about all those nights you thought I was asleep and touched yourself thinking about me.” Adora could feel a bead of sweat drip down the side of her forehead as Catra disappeared behind her. “You were pretty quiet, I’ll give you that.”

Adora’s heart was beating fast and hard. So hard, in fact, she swore she could hear it pounding in her ears. Fear, excitement and anticipation overcame her, and although Catra was no longer in sight, Adora could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she sensed the Horde officer’s presence close in behind her.

“But did you know cats have extraordinary hearing?” A chill ran up Adora’s spine as Catra’s breath tickled her ear. “I knew _exactly_ what you were doing.”

Adora squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to stay focused on her mission. “Catra…” she said, reopening her eyes to find the catgirl already crouched down in front of her. “What are you doing?”

Adora flinched when Catra brought a hand up, but was surprised when she simply placed it on her cheek again.

“Something I should have done a long time ago.”

Without warning, Catra slipped her fingers behind Adora’s neck and used her grip to pull her forward and press their lips together in a firm kiss.

A muffled whimper escaped Adora and her eyes widened in surprise.

Holy shit. She was kissing Catra! Catra. Her ex-best friend. Her captor. Her enemy.

And she was enjoying it!

If Catra were being honest, there was a part of her that was surprised by Adora’s lack of resistance. She didn’t pull away or fight or anything. Her body tensed initially, but it didn’t take long for Catra to feel Adora’s lips gradually soften and willingly move against hers.

She was kissing her back.

The returned gesture was all Catra needed to spur on. She tightened her grip around the base of Adora’s skull and the light press of her nails drew a quiet moan from Adora. Catra could feel it vibrate against her lips.

The sound was intoxicating and she wanted to hear it again.

Catra reluctantly pulled them apart, taking the break to search Adora’s eyes. Confusion, anticipation, and what Catra was sure was arousal, reflected back at her. Not to mention the pink tint of a blush that had spread across Adora’s cheeks.

Oh, yeah. Catra was right. Adora wanted this just as much as she did.

“Catra…” Adora said, her brow curved as her gaze remained focused on Catra’s lips. “I–“ She sighed, hesitating, battling her inner desires. “We can’–“

Her sentence was cut short by the press of Catra’s lips on hers again. It was brief, but sound, and when they separated, Catra’s eyes were hooded.

“If you say we can’t do this,” she said, grabbing Adora’s jacket collar and tugging her forward. “I swear you’ll regret it.”

Adora’s brow furrowed. “But Catra… we’re not–“

Catra decided she was over the debate and silenced her once again. She grabbed the back of her head a little tighter, pressed her body into her a little harder, and when Adora gasped at the sudden aggression, Catra seized her window of opportunity and flicked her tongue into Adora’s mouth.

Adora groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, reveling in the way Catra’s tongue pressed and moved against hers. She tried to lower her hands on instinct, wanting to touch and feel Catra, but when her arms remained in place, Adora was reminded of the restraints that were still tied around her wrists.

“Catra,” Adora groaned, eagerly kissing her back despite knowing that this was **definitely** not something she should be doing with her enemy. “Please…” She broke the kiss to jerk at her restraints. “Please untie me. I–” Her eyes flicked down to Catra’s lips. “I-I want... to touch you.”

Catra was panting as she stared back at her, hesitant, pondering her options. Should she untie her? Would she actually stay and follow through with whatever it was they were doing? Or would Adora just use the opportunity to escape… and leave her all over again.

Catra’s brow curved. “How do I know you won’t try to escape?”

With the way Adora’s body was tingling, she didn’t hesitate to answer truthfully.

“I won’t.” 

Catra wanted to believe her and if she were being honest, a part of her did. But considering who she was at this moment, she had to doubt her.

“You promise?” she whispered and Adora’s breath hitched in her throat.

Catra had asked her that same question multiple times before, but it always seemed to have a heavy weight attached to it. Adora knew she had broken her promise before, but she was not going to break it this time.

Or any time, ever again, for the rest of her life.

“I promise.”

Her confirmation was all Catra needed to hear to instantly resume their previous conduct. She kissed Adora hard, relinquishing all care for protocol or rules and simply indulged in the feel of Adora’s tongue moving with purpose against hers. This was something Catra had wanted for as long as she could remember.

With the way Adora’s legs laid straight across the floor in front of her, Catra took advantage of the free real estate and lowered herself onto her knees to straddle her waist. The warmth of Adora’s body pressing against hers shot a surge of energy between Catra’s legs. She needed to feel more.

While Catra’s right hand continued to hold Adora’s lips against hers, her left hand lowered and wrapped itself just under Adora’s ribcage, keeping her in place as Catra started to rock her hips against hers.

There was a hunger shared between them as they kissed. Like this kind of intimate connection was something they had cravedfrom each other their entire lives. It was a desire– no– a **need** that just had to be fulfilled.

Adora gasped a quiet moan when Catra rolled her hips _particularly_ hard against her, a slow but purposeful roll that only heightened both of their already growing arousals.

The golden wing buckle of Adora’s belt was grazing between Catra’s legs _just right_ and the sensation made her claws dig harder into Adora’s shoulders as she picked up her pace and dipped her head to the side to lick and kiss Adora’s neck.

She dragged her teasing tongue up until she reached the soft skin where Adora’s jaw met the bottom of her ear. She knew this was a spot that would drive Adora wild, and when she grazed the tips of her fangs over it, Adora’s entire body jerked.

Catra chose to latch on and stay on that spot a little while longer, continuing the steady grind of her hips, but the longer she carried on, the more Adora’s senses increased to almost unbearable heights.

“Catra,” she whimpered, squirming in place as she tugged on her restraints once again and pulled back enough to stare into Catra’s eyes. “Please.”

Her pleading tone triggered another rush of heat to pool at Catra’s core, but Catra was not going to set her free that easily.

Freedom was something Adora was going to have to earn.

Catra smirked before leaning forward. “Okay,” she said, planting a soft kiss at the corner of Adora’s mouth. “I’ll untie you,” and another under her chin, continuing her descent. “On one condition.”

Adora’s eyes squeezed shut when Catra licked under her jawline. “Name it.”

Catra shifted her legs so that her thigh sat comfortably between Adora’s and she pressed into her just enough as her lips came up next to her ear.

“Admit that you want me.”

Adora’s breath hitched in her throat. She knew it was true. She **did** want Catra. Badly. But what would this mean? They were enemies after all… weren’t they?

“I–“ Adora hesitated, the words getting caught in her throat.

In an attempt to both tease and encourage Adora, Catra dipped her head to resume placing wet kisses across her neck.

“Come on, Princess,” she mumbled, the tip of her nose tickling Adora’s warm skin, making her shiver. “That’s all you have to do.” She brought her head back up to kiss her slowly, but deeply, “Just say those three little words–” and remained close when they separated, their lips brushing as she spoke. “And I’ll untie you.”

Adora breathed a heavy sigh. Her chest was heaving with uneven breaths and her eyes darted back and forth over Catra’s. She couldn’t take the stirring in her stomach, the tingle on her skin, or the hot ache she felt throbbing between her legs any longer.

She wanted Catra. No, strike that. She **needed** her.

Adora licked her lips as her gaze shifted lower to stare at Catra’s lips with desire.

“I want you.”

It came out like a pained whine and the moment Adora said it, Catra had unsheathed her claws and quickly swiped them above Adora’s head, cutting the bonds and releasing the hold they previously had on her wrists.

As soon as they were free, Adora’s hands reached for Catra and quickly disappeared into her wavy brown hair, pulling her into a rough kiss.

Her aggression drew a low groan from the back of Catra’s throat and without missing a beat, Catra wrapped a strong arm around Adora’s waist and pulled them up until they were both on their feet, their eager mouths never leaving each other.

It was a slight challenge, guiding them through the large room blindly while still trying to maintain their closeness. But with the help of their instincts, Catra and Adora managed to reach the bed without tripping or falling to the ground.

When the backs of Catra’s thighs bumped the edge of the plush mattress, she lowered her hands to grab onto the golden buckle that held Adora’s jacket in place and quickly undid it.

“Take this stupid thing off,” Catra demanded, mumbling as her lips continued to move against Adora’s while her claws dug into the red jacket and tugged it off of her shoulders.

The garment fell and before Catra could execute her next move, Adora had already pushed her down and climbed on top of Catra with an eagerness that was almost embarrassing.

Oh, stars did she want this.

Adora kissed Catra harder, using the weight of her body to press her into the mattress. There was a groan of appreciation from Catra that vibrated against Adora’s lips and it only added to the building pressure that was already pulsating between her legs.

With their mouths still occupied, Adora simultaneously moved her hands in search of Catra’s and laced their fingers together once she finally found them. When she rolled her pelvis into Catra hard, Catra’s eyes immediately snapped open.

She knew what Adora was doing, or at least what she was trying to do, but Catra wasn’t going to let her succeed. Not this night.

Before she could get any more lost in Adora’s touch, Catra tightened her grip on Adora’s hands and bucked her hips upward, turning in place to swiftly spin them around and pin Adora to the bed.

Adora’s eyes went wide. “Catra,” she said, confused. “What are you–“

Catra silenced her with another kiss, “Shh…” and used her tail to brush a loose strand of blonde hair off of Adora’s face. “Trust me.” She kissed her again before any more questions could be asked and while she kept Adora’s tongue occupied with her own, Catra gradually hitched Adora up the mattress.

Distracted by their hungry lips, Adora found herself lost in a blissful haze until she suddenly felt cold against her wrists and the sound of metal clicking in place made her eyes snapped open.

“Wait, wha–“ Adora looked up to find her wrists snuggly cuffed in place. She gawked at Catra. “What the hell, Catra? I thought–”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Catra purred, dragging a lazy hand down Adora's shirt, her knee coming up to rest between her legs. “Did you really think I was gonna set you free?”

Adora inhaled sharply when Catra’s knee pressed into her. “Y-You said you would.”

Catra’s pupils narrowed and she smirked at Adora. “I didn’t say for how long.” She recaptured Adora’s lips and kissed her with purpose as her hand continued it’s journey lower. She could feel Adora’s desire for her in the way her hips twitched with anticipation. It was a subtle gesture, but Catra noticed it instantly.

Catra broke their kiss in favor of staring into Adora’s eyes and she grinned wickedly when Adora jerked the moment the tips of her fingers dipped under the waistband of her grey pants.

“Easy, Adora,” Catra breathed, brushing the tips of their noses together. “I’ve barely even touched you.”

Adora’s face pinched as she groaned in frustration. Catra was teasing her. Something she knew all too well how to do. Her teasing was usually fun, granting Adora a chance to tease her back and engage in a playful banter.

But this was a different kind of teasing. This was physical, and torturous, and it made Adora feel like she was going to burst from the inside out.

Adora moaned when Catra’s lips were on hers again and her eyes fluttered shut as Catra’s fingers lifted slightly and finally slipped underneath her boyshorts.

**Author's Note:**

> So... exactly how mad at me are you guys for stopping it there? xD
> 
> Don't worry! This isn't the end of the story. There WILL be a second part with the rest of, you know... the "good stuff." ;)
> 
> Check out my art and other work on Instagram: not-so-average-fangirl and Twitter: notsoavgfangirl!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the rest! ;D


End file.
